1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a back frame module, more particularly to a back frame module for use in a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, some display devices can be used in a suspended state, and they are generally suspended from a wall or a ceiling through a suspending frame. A rear face of the display device and the suspending frame are both provided with VESA mounting holes, so that the mounting holes thereof are of the same industry standard.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 2 shows a commercially available mounting frame 11 (Sonnet MacCuff™ mini). The mounting frame 11 has a generally box-shaped structure, and is disposed to hold and secure a computer device 12 (e.g., a Mac® Mini PC) therein. The mounting frame 11 is provided with mounting holes 111 corresponding to VESA mounting holes provided in a rear face of a display 13 for locking to the rear face of the display 13. Thus, the computer device 12 can be positioned on the rear face of the display 13 to save desk space.
However, the mounting frame 11 is disadvantageous in that, since it has a fixed structure, it can accommodate only a single size of the computer device 12. The applicability of the mounting frame 11 is therefore low.
In addition, when the computer device 12 is secured to the rear face of the display 13, cables of the computer device 12 and the display 13 inevitably will be in a clutter. Moreover, since the mounting frame 11 does not have any cable organizing feature, in order that the overall appearance will not be adversely affected, the user may need to add a cable organizing mechanism, which may be an additional burden on the part of the user.
Furthermore, if the mounting frame 11 is locked to the rear face of the display 13, the VESA mounting holes in the rear face of the display 13 are used for connection with the mounting frame 11, so that the display 13 has no more VESA holes available for connection with matching VESA mounting holes in a suspending frame, and hence cannot be suspended. Accordingly, one can only choose to suspend the display 13 or secure the computer device 12 to the rear face of the display 13 using the mounting frame 11.
Given the above, the mounting frame 11 is inadequate in functionality and is limited in use.